Those Little Moments
by pyrrhictears
Summary: Random ficlets of varying lengths...The bond between Spock and Nyota becomes stronger each day. But it is truly the little moments that tie them together, whether humorous or bittersweet, quiet or chaotic.
1. Chapter 1: The Tree

A/N: This is my first fic ever, and I plan to make it good (Bask in my confidence!). Give it a try and, well, you just might like it...I hope…

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, or I would not be typing this right now. In fact, I would be flying out of the country on my private jet, surrounded by assorted chocolates and male models. Please do not sue me for being an imaginative and witty young adult.

Note: The events in this ficlet occur after the movie, meaning that Nyota is no longer a cadet and that her formerly forbidden love is much more public.

The Tree

It was an ugly tree. The scarred bark was coiled and knobby, revealing age and wear from countless cadets carving names and profanities into its surface. The woody perennial's only physical assets were its delicate leaves, reddening with autumn's approach.

Beneath its looming figure, however, sat a couple too engrossed in each other's gaze to take notice of, say, Jim Kirk's lascivious leer as he swaggered by. Or a certain Orion's triumphant smile, smugness all the more magnified by the crowd of males trailing after her.

Spock reluctantly broke the dizzying eye contact with Nyota. His dark eyes were raging with emotion— almost unfocused as he turned to find something, anything at all that could help him recompose. They fastened onto one of the many carvings littering the disfigured tree bark.

_S + N_

_Logical_

He blinked, and turned back to Nyota. She was flushing slightly beneath her lovely caramel skin. Still expressionless, Spock leaned forward to murmur in her ear. "We are beyond logical, Nyota. My studies, my research…they do not feel nearly as rational or clear as this; sitting here with you now."

Shivers sprinting down her body, Nyota smiled and glanced back at her carvings. _What a beautiful tree,_ she realized.


	2. Chapter 2: The Test Part I

A/N: Thanks to everyone who gave my humble story a chance! It is an amazing experience to be able to share my writing.

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not in my possession. Yet.

Note: This ficlet comes in two parts. It was much more fun to write than my previous one, and I truly hope you enjoy it. "The Test" takes place a little after Spock and Nyota have confessed their feelings for each other, but while Nyota is still a cadet.

The Test: Part I

It is a typical day in Romulan II.

Nyota Uhura arrives to class a half hour early, lips perfectly glossed. She takes a seat in the front and begins reviewing her notes. Typical.

Professor Spock, seemingly devoid of emotion, acknowledges her from his desk with nothing but a sharp, professional nod. Typical.

The two spend the next thirty minutes sneaking glances at each other, every so often at the exact same time. Blushing and the averting of gazes ensue. Typical.

Finally, the remaining students begin filing in, each person more lazy and irritable than the next. Unfortunate, but typical.

As murmuring and conversation escalates, Spock rises from his seat. The room falls silent. "Good morning, cadets. I have recently resolved to modify this course's curriculum to include a weekly oral exam—"

Jim Kirk saunters into the room, hair flawlessly tousled. _Typical_, thought several minds in the room, though with completely distinct attitudes.

"Did someone say 'oral'?" Jim cracks the joke carelessly. Breathy giggles and deep guffaws bounce off the walls. He smirks proudly and eases into the seat beside Nyota, who grimaces. "Hey Uhura, how 'bout we get together tonight, you know," he pauses, leaning closer. His breath smells like apples. "Learn more about each oth—"

"Cadet Kirk, I would greatly appreciate it if you stockpiled your stupidity until you have vacated my classroom," Spock stated icily. He flashed a cryptic glance at Nyota before continuing. "As I was saying, each Monday beginning today I will conduct a brief test for each of you in a private setting. This will assist me in accurately deducing your progress in the language. The examination is simple; you must translate one Romulan sentence, which I will provide, into English. Points will be given based upon the quickness of your response and its precision."

Okay, not so typical.

The majority of the class groaned, as if faced with a month of giving sponge-baths to the elderly. Nyota sat up abruptly, beaming. Jim Kirk raised an eyebrow cockily, a devilish grin slowly forming on his handsome features. Gaila looked as green as ever, pouting at her desk near the back. She did _not_ like tests.

Something bordering amusement flickered through Professor Spock's eyes as he surveyed the reactions of various students. _This will be intriguing,_ he predicted.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: The Test Part II

A/N: I absolutely love you guys! All of the fabulous reviews and alerts have really kept me going. Thanks to you, I've had random spaz-outs of happiness throughout my weekend of intense studying. (That's a good thing, I swear!)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! _NOTHING_, I TELL YOU!!! (hangs garlic on doorknobs to ward off lawyers)

Note: The sentences in **bold **are Romulan. Unfortunately, it is among the very few languages that I cannot speak. :0)

---

The Test: Part II

Gaila pushed Spock's office door open with her clammy forest-green hands. The professor had always made her nervous, what with his astounding intelligence, alien features, and immunity to her Orion charm. She had practically collapsed with fear when an utterly dejected cadet, exiting the beast's lair, had called her in for her turn.

"Gaila," Spock's voice was crisp as a newly printed hundred dollar bill. "Please be seated." She obeyed without hesitation. "Translate the following: **The sky is usually blue on Earth.**"

Gaila chewed on her plump bottom lip. "Uuuum, well…The sky is…" Not familiar with the next word, she paused, trying to think of what Spock might say. "The sky is…oh! The sky is _logically_ blue on Earth!" The Orion smiled hesitantly.

If he were completely human, Spock would have been laughing at her guess attempt. However, Spock was Spock, and all Gaila received was a raised eyebrow and an eight out of ten.

---

The Vulcan watched his office door close with a quiet _click_. He shook his head, marveling at the incompetence of some students. _Such a basic sentence_. _I am slightly hesitant to ascertain what Cadet Kirk will come up with._

His door flung open to reveal Jim, boxers lazily peeking up out of his uniform bottoms. _Disgusting_, Spock grimaced, noting the grinning bananas dancing around the waistband. "Cadet Kirk, secure your uniform before I am obligated to report you."

"…Heh?" Kirk was still swimming in his latest rejection from Uhura.

"I demand that you cease your…_sagging_…"

Jim grinned amusedly. _Hard-ass_. Pants hoisted, he slumped into the seat across from Spock. For an uncomfortable moment, he was examined by obsidian eyes.

"Why do you take such an interest in Cadet Uhura?" Spock knew well enough that it was illogical and unwise to discuss such a subject with a student, but he was curious…and jealous.

Jim frowned slightly at the unexpected query. "There's just something about her…other than her _amazing_..." He trailed off, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. This was _not_ how he had envisioned his test. Spock's gaze had him pinned back to his chair. Kirk would never have admitted it, but those blazing eyes scared him. Was it something he said? _Oh yeah, it always is_. He gave a tentative smirk, slowly regaining his confidence.

"Translate the following," the Vulcan stated coldly, emotions once again locked away. "**The persevering nature of humans is one of the many factors that make literature universal and beautiful.**"

Jim Kirk glared, angered by the ridiculously complicated sentence. He didn't know what the pointy-eared bastard had against him, but he was beginning to get seriously pissed off. "The Romulan II professor has a Klingon up his ass," Jim said in the most respectful manner possible. He sat back to survey Spock's reaction.

---

Nyota tried her best not to explode with excitement. Only a week had passed since she had admitted her feelings for Spock, and he had responded by kissing her, a hesitant brush upon her cheek. Since then, any prospect of being alone with her forbidden love had sent butterflies rushing down her spine.

"Uhura," Jim called, ambling out of Spock's office with a defiant expression and what looked like a detention slip, "Professor Pointy wants you now." Nyota's heart thumped even faster due to the wording of his statement. "Careful, he's out for blood."

Ecstatic, she strode into Spock's office. And for exactly the one hundred and forty-fifth time, Uhura got lost in those absolutely depthless eyes.

"Cadet Uhura," She practically swooned at his formal greeting. "Please sit."

Well, he never really specified _where_.

---

Jim glared at the pink paper he held. It condemned him to a week of scrubbing desks after class.

_Friggin' Vulcan. _

He looked up to see Uhura, flushed and slightly disheveled, emerge from Spock's office. Her exam had taken longer than anyone else's. _Weird_, Kirk mused, noting her wide smile. _Maybe she's got it goin' on with the professor, _whispered a tiny voice in the back of his mind. He burst into laughter, immediately dismissing the notion. _Spock and Uhura. Yeah frickin' right._

_---_

That night, Nyota lay in bed pretending to listen to her roommate complain.

"I mean, what the _hell_! That assface gave Jim Kirk a _week _of detention, and now we can't get together on Wednesday!" Gaila grouched.

Nyota nodded absently. She couldn't wait for next Monday.

**END**


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

A/N: Finals are over and summer has begun! I have more reviews than fingers and toes, so I'm in an outstanding mood. And to clarify, I have ten fingers and ten toes. That means I have more than twenty reviews!!! Wow…all this sun is draining my smarts.

Disclaimer: I'm tired of finding witty ways to disclaim.

Note: Very obvious West Side Story reference in here. Shamefully obvious, in fact.

---

The Date

The moment Spock set foot in The Crowbar, he regretted it deeply. Noisy, crowded, and rank, this club was the very last place he would want to _breathe_in, let alone have a date. The lone thing that kept him plowing through a mass of sweaty bodies was the fact that Nyota was waiting for him somewhere on the other side.

He shook his head with a wry twist of the lips, smiling inwardly. If only his father could see him now, at a notorious nightclub searching for his human girlfriend. His very attractive human girlfriend. Spock's eyes glazed over as he recalled her velvety skin, those dark sultry eyes, her curvy…

"_Watch it asshole!"_ An evidently plastered woman hissed, shooting him a deathly glare that was nearly as murderous as her breath. The Vulcan fixed her with a cool stare.

"I believe it was _you_ who struck _me_," he stated evenly. Spock walked on, oblivious of the many eyes ogling his toned physique from behind.

Moments later, his search was once again halted by blaring feedback, emitting from huge grimy speakers set around the dance floor and on the stage far up front. Many people covered their ears and swore, while others hollered angrily at the lack of music.

Spock switched his attention to a young man on stage. He tapped the microphone, cleared his throat, and began to speak. "Heads up to all the lovebirds!" The DJ's words had a dusty quality of having been said too many times. "It's time for our song requests!" Screwing up his eyes at a rumpled paper in his hand, he read: "To my sexy babe Maria! Love and lust from your very own Tony." With that, distasteful, upbeat music began pouring from all directions.

The Vulcan arched an eyebrow as he watched a couple (Tony and Maria, he assumed, noting the girl's awestruck gaze as she locked eyes with her lover) begin kissing and groping each other passionately, in _public_. Imagining himself and Nyota in a similar position, Spock was filled with a longing that was unfamiliar from being oppressed for so long.

Logic abandoned him. He set off to find the DJ.

---

Nyota Uhura was seated in a dingy, grimy booth in the back of the club. Every few seconds she would crane her neck, looking for Spock.

_Damn_, she thought wonderingly. _He's two minutes late._

"And our last song request of the night!" Nyota noted that the man on stage had gotten increasingly tipsier throughout the past half hour. "To my alluring and irreplaceable Nyota, I present you this heartfelt song. Love from Sock…" He squinted at the page and corrected himself. "…Spock."

Uhura melted, gushy feelings coursing through her veins. She smiled even wider when she heard a very mellow, romantic song begin flowing out of the speakers. The crowd gave an unhappy grumble, but as the beautiful notes progressed, a few couples began swaying to the music. The perspiring, boozed up crowd found themselves enjoying the change in setting.

The song ended, and the spell was broken. She searched the crowd eagerly for her one and only, but to her discontent, a very familiar figure swaggered up to her.

"Heeey there, bootiful! Looking for me?" Jim Kirk slurred drunkenly, easing into the dirty seat across from Nyota. He was a fingerbreadth from wasted. "I think I knows you from somewherrrre, cupcake." Leaning forward to grab Uhura's chin, he gave her a sexy grin that any other girl would succumb in response to. Nyota was a second from attempting to stop the impending kiss, when Jim abruptly collapsed on the grimy tabletop.

---

When Spock had finally spotted Nyota, his elation was immediately dampened by the sight of Captain Kirk hitting on her. Yes, they were coworkers, even friends, but Spock would not tolerate this. He strode up behind Jim, face wiped clean of emotion. A neck pinch later, the man was slumped on the table.

The Vulcan, acting on completely illogical emotions, unceremoniously pushed his unconscious boss onto the floor.

"I will clean up the mess at a later time," Spock stated coolly, taking a seat in the newly vacated spot. Nyota simply gave him a look full of amusement, gratification, and love.

Unable to control herself, Uhura lunged forward. She barely noticed the side of the table dig into her stomach, and honestly couldn't care less. Her searching lips found their mark, while her slender fingertips traced the point of his ears.

Spock smiled against her mouth, threading his fingers through her hair. Around their little booth, the crowd danced on, completely oblivious to their make out session. The pulsing music that he had formerly frowned upon made his Vulcan blood boil, his human instincts stir.

The night tumbled on.

Nyota yawned and cracked open her sleepy eyelids. She snuggled into her boyfriend's side, who was staring unintelligibly at the ceiling. A muscular arm drew her close.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Nyota asked, lazily tracing the lean sinews of Spock's bare stomach.

The Vulcan hesitated.

"How about…The Crowbar?" As usual, he sounded effortlessly casual. Somehow, he doubted that Nyota would argue.

---

A/N: For you Jim Kirk fans, he will be shown in a more respectable light in a later ficlet. I just couldn't resist giving him a neck pinch.

I really like reviews. (hint, hint) :D


	5. Chapter 5: The Pimple

A/N: Your wondrous reviews and alerts make me tear up. Seriously.

This is the chapter where we see a bit of Nyota's…insecure side, I guess. But I'm sure that most of us can relate to her here. If you ask me, this is my favorite ficlet so far. But you're the judge. Please tell me through reviews!!! Pretty please??

Disclaimer: Why do mermaids wear seashells? Because D-shells are too big and B-shells are too small! Hahahahahahahahahaha! (Jokes are more fun than disclaimers.)

Note: Very important author note at the bottom. _This, _however, is a pointless note.

---

The Pimple

It had erupted overnight. Nyota stared in disbelief at her sleepy reflection. _No way. _She lightly ran a finger over the bump, residing directly above her left eyebrow. _No frickin' way._

She never got pimples. It was practically a law of nature. Neither her mother, father, nor sister had ever broken out. Nyota carefully exfoliated and washed her face every night, and it had served her well. All evidence had shown that her skin would always be blemish-free. Until now.

_Shitballs. _She was meeting Professor Spock for lunch today. _Shit. Shit on rye._ It was a nightmare. This couldn't be happening. _Shitbuckets._ A loud, involuntary groan left her lips. She heard rustling in the bed behind her as Gaila rolled over and cracked open her eyes.

"Wass wron, Nyohaaa?" The Orion struggled to speak as she yawned widely. She tried again. "It's Saturday morning! Why are you up so early?"

But Nyota didn't answer. She was still shocked, and even a little…ashamed of her pimple. Rearranging her hair so that it completely concealed the left side of her face, Uhura turned to face her roommate.

"No reason! Nothing at all! Everything's _fine_!" Nyota shrieked rather unconvincingly, voice an octave higher than normal. Gaila was silent, scrutinizing the girl's face. Noting the ridiculous hairstyle, realization dawned.

"Oh. My. God. You have a _pimple_, don't you?" She took Nyota's silent stare as a "yes". Glee erupted onto Gaila's jade face, but not the cruel kind. "Finally! I can use this cream I bought…" she paused, rummaging through a massive cosmetics bag. Any Saturday morning fatigue was long forgotten. "…before I realized that I couldn't get pimples. Quite stupid of me, actually. My hormones are very different from…" She trailed off again, still searching. "Aha! Here we go!" Her delicate hand reappeared, clutching onto a small white tube of medication.

Nyota had been staring the whole time, indescribable relief and love for her friend welling up on the inside.

"Get over here, girl!" The Orion stated, impatient to try out her new weapon. "No worries, I don't have zitphobia." Nyota walked over hesitantly and plopped down onto the edge of Gaila's bed. Unscrewing the cap and peeling off a safety seal, her tone became more smooth and casual. "Sooo, is there any _special_ reason that you're so freaked out? 'Cause it _is_ a Saturday, you know. Nowhere that you have to show your face." With that, Gaila began smoothing a thick white cream on Nyota's affected area.

Grateful (and slightly bewildered) of her friend's kindness, Nyota answered. "Well, I've never broken out before, you see, and…well…I'm kind of having lunch with someone today." Her heart fluttered with ecstasy at the thought.

Gaila thought she knew who this _someone_ was. "So…could this person have…funny ears and killjoy disposition?"

"Gaila!" Nyota had shot off to the mirror, with the pretense of checking out her treated zit, but was really trying to hide the faint blush spreading under her bronze skin.

"I'm not _blind_, Nyota. I don't spend _all_ my time making out."

Uhura let out a small sigh, facing the Orion once more. She leaned wearily against the mirror. "It's just lunch to discuss possible essay topics for my final. Not a _date_." She pretended to be disgusted of such an idea, but her darned innards began a game of ping-pong.

Gaila made a skeptical noise. "You're so lucky that I'm here for you."

---

At precisely 11:57 AM, Spock began heading towards the women's dormitories. His destination was Cadet Uhura's door. His intention was to take her out to lunch and discuss her final essay in a detailed, personal manner. His desire…well, his desires were much more complicated and undefined. All he knew for sure was that he was _not _dreading this meeting, and that Cadet Uhura — _Nyota_, he corrected himself, mulling name over in his mind — elicited… _different_ emotions than she should. Ones that he had little experience with. Ones that caused him unease in his appearance today.

Shaking off his illogical musings, the half-Vulcan quickened his stride; unaware of the turmoil ensuing at his destination.

---

"_Why_ is it still here?" demanded Nyota in a frantic daze, prodding her pimple. The cream had long since been soaked up by her skin, and there was no obvious change of size, shape, or color in her blemish. "He's going to arrive _any second_!" After realizing that the ointment was failing to please, she had tried everything, from foundation to waxing (Nyota had no idea of how that may have helped, but hey — desperate times.).

Gaila didn't even glance up from her magazine. "Don't poke it." She turned the page.

_She's probably reading an article on how to ruin her friends' lives,_ thought Nyota nastily. Her indignation was immediately transformed into panic as three sharp knocks resounded on the door. "Shit," she muttered, once again bitch-slapped by Time. Grabbing her purse, she avoided looking in the mirror, and headed reluctantly to her doom. To Nyota's surprise, however, Gaila beat her to the door, unlocking and pulling it open with a flourish.

Nyota paused in the hallway, momentarily distracted by a cool voice that she was much too familiar with.

"Is Cadet Uhura—" But the Vulcan's query was cut off by a tremendous burst of laughter. Gaila abruptly slammed the door shut, cackling hysterically and falling to the floor. The Orion held her stomach, gasping and rolling about on the ground. For a moment Nyota just stood there, perplexed, watching tears of mirth spill down her convulsing roommate's cheeks.

Too mystified to form anger, Nyota stumbled, zombie-like, to reopen the door that had been so rudely shut on her professor. Spock was still standing there, dark eyes flashing with mild curiosity.

Gazing up at his masklike face, Nyota prepared to apologize profusely, when she saw:

On the Vulcan's forehead, his flawless forehead, was a perfect. Frickin'. Pimple.

---

A/N: You like? Whether or not, please review and say so! It only takes a minute!

Erm, sorry for being a pushy-face. Anyways…to the point of this author note.

I've gotten a request to describe the frequent Spock/Nyota smut that I've skipped over, due to my saintly ways. Being the sensitive and loyal writer that I am (hahaha), I have decided to take this comment into account, since said person kindly used his/her precious time to review (See how wonderful and powerful reviews can be? Sigh.).

Anyways, I will be putting up a poll on my profile of whether or not I should be more…um…_descriptive_, and therefore change the rating of this story to M. Once I receive at least 15 _unique_ votes, I will take action (or none), depending on majority rule.

This has been a public service announcement.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wedding

A/N: The response to my last chapter was absolutely beautiful. You guys are gold. Yes, I know quite well that this chapter is rated T, although the poll results utterly favored smut (Oh, you dirty people. XD). But while reading your clever reviews, I realized that I seriously need to clarify something before any rating change:

My first priority is character and plot. I would throw myself in front of a raging mob before I let smut alter Spock/Nyota's distinct personalities, or take over the story line. Secondly, my smut will be tasteful and only used when it fits perfectly into the ficlet. It will not be forced or sloppy. That's a promise.

My greatest pet peeve is when smut turns familiar, lovable characters into complete strangers. I ask you guys to trust me with my judgment. Thanks so much for sticking by around!

Note: In all of my post-movie ficlets, I assume that Gaila lived. Her personality is just too fun to write without.

---

The Wedding

Spock stared at his unfamiliar reflection. He had never worn a tuxedo before now, and realized why. Stiff and slightly itchy, it made a better corn husk than an outfit. A muffled jitter ran through his abdomen, though his obsidian eyes revealed no anxiety.

_Thirty more minutes._ The Vulcan was too jittery to be specific. A small sigh escaped his lips, and he primly took a seat on one of his hotel room's gaudy couches. He leaned back wearily and closed his eyes.

"_Nyota…will you spend forever with me?" The utterly human words felt strange in his mouth, compared to the Vulcan pre-bonding vows he had always thought he would use. He tried not to be too hopeful; such an incredible girl like her was seemingly unattainable. _

_Chocolate brown eyes met his, and all doubts cleared away. Nothing but love swirled in those mesmerizing orbs._

_That had always been the definition of Nyota Uhura. Fiery passion. Unwavering affection. Excruciatingly different from his cold and calculating demeanor. Though it was completely irrational, Spock's human side felt a powerful drive to claim her, to take her as his one and only._

_This strangely persistent urge was one of the many forces that brought him to that faithful moment where he knelt before Nyota, his heart in his hands. Or more accurately, a 2-karat ruby ring, the highest quality to be found on Earth. _

_He waited and waited, doubt creeping back into view. Suddenly, his dazzling girlfriend, no, _fiancée_, flung herself at him and began the process of what humans dubbed "making love"._

_An acceptable response._

Spock snapped awake, shaking off certain raunchy images that plagued his computer-like brain. _The one advantage of being half-Vulcan,_ he thought wryly as he noted the desire heating between his thighs, _is that I rarely forget things._

"Happy to see me, huh?" An aggravatingly amused voice emanated from the depthless piehole of Jim Kirk. The Vulcan, though he showed no embarrassment, shifted slightly to conceal his crotch. "No worries," Jim chuckled his infamous _I just shagged your girlfriend _laugh. "I won't tell your bride-to-be about little Rover down there. Down boy!" He guffawed again at his own dumb joke.

But Spock trusted him. As he had come to learn, deep beneath all of Kirk's relentless sarcasm, irresponsibility, and risqué innuendos, there lay a clever, loyal friend.

Jim, ceasing his mirth, heaved a sigh and slumped into the couch beside Spock. "Pretty nice digs, hm?" He looked appraisingly at the huge room around him. "Though I really think a law should be passed that the best man receives, you know, the best room. It's cool that we get connecting suites, though. I can raid your extensive not-so-minibar _whenever_ I want."

The Vulcan merely nodded, his thoughts speeding off.

"Sucks that we couldn't book the Enterprise, or something. I mean, how cool would it have been…an _interspace wedding_! You'd think that, being _captain_, I could pull some strings, but _noooo_ 'it interferes with regulations and security!'" Glancing at his friend's far-off look, Jim softened. "Uhura has taste, though. The Wynn, man! Best hotel in Sin City!"

Spock inhaled through his nose, deaf to Jim's ramblings. He checked his antique grandfather clock, which swung ominously. _Fifteen minutes._ He stood reluctantly, and looked down at his best man. "We had better begin our descent to the ballroom, Jim. There is not much time."

Jim snorted at his friend's formality. "_Ascent_," he rolled his eyes. "As if you're being led down to your own execution." Realization smacked him upside the head. "Wait…are you _nervous_, Spockie?" The Vulcan's lips hardened into a thin white line. "No shit, you're scared!"

Kirk rose abruptly so that his beltless black slacks sagged slightly, revealing familiar yellow boxers. "I can't believe —"

Spock cut him off. "Could that be your legendary phallic underwear?" The dancing bananas at Jim's waistband grinned back at him lasciviously.

Jim snatched at his chance to distract the groom. "Yeah, remember that time in your office? Those dumb exams that _almost_ everyone failed?" Kirk gave a wink, and ran a finger over his boxers. "They were tough to shove into these pants, but I decided that the situation called for my happy bananas."

The Vulcan's lips curled into a small smile. Jim knew just how to amuse him. He hesitated, choosing the correct words. "What if…something goes wrong, Jim?" His best man (and his boss) gave him an even look.

Jim marveled at the turmoil rushing through Spock's features— they were just barely noticeable, despite how well Kirk knew him. "Think of it this way…if something horrible happens, we'll all be too hung over in the morning to remember."

---

Nyota was seeing stars. Dizzy with excitement, she hitched up her fluffy dress to fix her garter for the trillionth time. Gaila slapped her arm playfully.

"Stop _doing_ that! What if the doors open?!" Gaila's dark eyes sparkled happily. She looked stunning in an expensive ivory number that made her forest green complexion emit a surreal glow.

But Nyota honestly didn't give a damn. So what if she flashed her peers and her family? _She was getting married!_ "Thanks so much for being here," she managed to choke out, eyes brimming with sudden, incomprehensible tears.

The Orion gazed at her best friend, head shaking amusedly. "Thanks for letting me be your maid of horror." Nyota's teary laugh was cut off by a long chord of music flowing from beyond the ballroom's heavy wooden doors. She gave an ecstatic squeal, hugged Gaila quickly, and rushed to the back of the procession where her father and mother stood holding hands.

Erevu and Anisun Uhura gently wiped the tears off of their daughter's beautiful face, and took their places on either side of her. "I love you guys so much. Thank you for giving me away together."

"It is our absolute pleasure," rumbled Erevu, beaming affectionately. Her mother simply lowered Nyota's veil, slowly, a content smile molding onto her features. The trio stepped forward as the last of the bridesmaids filed through the giant doors. Nyota felt her heart pounding violently. _I am beyond ready for this._ She knew it. Spock was the only person who truly completed her, and it was time for them to become more than just lovers.

At long last, the organ music gave a huge crescendo, and the ballroom doors swung wide. Nyota briefly took in the beautiful scene. She had never witnessed so many of her loved ones in a single room. _Everyone_ was there, from the complete crew of the Enterprise to Spock's elder form. She spotted Spock's father, seated in the first row. Nyota gave him a small smile full of enormous gratitude for funding the wedding, and most of all…for creating his son.

Beginning her slow stride down the lengthy carpet, Nyota finally locked eyes with her love. They stared each other down, communicating from a distance. For what would not be the last time, Nyota drowned blissfully in Spock's eyes, barely hearing the Apache wedding vows, ones that her mother had personally chosen because of their beauty and simplicity.

_Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other.  
Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other.  
Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other.  
Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you.  
May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years,  
May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth._

_And beyond Earth too, _Nyota mused.

_Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship - as they threaten all relationships at one time or another - remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives - remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight._

"Yo, Uhura! Spock! Now would be a great time to suck face!" Jim's voice, saturated with laughter, pulled her roughly out of Lalaland. The audience tittered lightly, and Nyota realized that both she and her…_husband_…had been holding up the ceremony. Finding that at last, at long, long, last, they were one; Nyota flung herself into Spock's strong, waiting arms.

"My beautiful wife," he murmured into her ear, before moving in for one of the sweetest kisses that Nyota would ever experience. A lifetime later, the couple broke apart, still holding one another. The quiet audience, now standing, watched respectfully.

A moment later, Chekov stepped forward from his front row seat, punched the air enthusiastically, and shouted, "VODKA TIME!"

The audience burst into laughter and conversation, and begun filing out of the ballroom, chattering excitedly.

"Yeah, baby!" Jim yelled approvingly as he began striding outside, a hopeful bridesmaid clinging reverently to either arm. He turned briefly; about to offer the newly wedded couple a cocky wink and a smile.

Kirk immediately halted his actions, however, because the two were…a bit busy…

---

A/N: Review, please! It makes me feel loved!! :'(

Yes, I'm pulling a guilt trip on you guys. Sorry; I'm weak.


End file.
